


全校都知道她被包养啦

by FFFFFLORRRA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 单方性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFFFLORRRA/pseuds/FFFFFLORRRA





	全校都知道她被包养啦

金道英伸手抚上李泰容私处时，李泰容已经耐不住的夹住了他的手，是因为昨天没有自己解决才这么敏感的吧，李泰容这么想着，试着减轻下羞耻感，金道英感受到一手的湿气，又硬了几分，试着伸了两根手指，发现泰容下面已经柔软潮湿的可以接纳他了，他稍稍惊讶了下，更深的探入，李泰容皱着眉头咬着手指就只看的见金道英布满青筋的小臂不停动作，清晰的感受到手指挤开自己小穴内的软肉，快感一点一点的强烈了起来。

不是给他泄欲。

李泰容还是没能纠正李永钦。

是他给我泄欲。

结束之后金道英的状态不用说也知道有多糟糕了，李泰容看着金道英鼓鼓囊囊的内裤犹豫着想要不要主动过去帮他，金道英像看穿了她的想法一样，笑着说“不用着急，之后有的是时间。”

李泰容拉过衬衫把头蒙了进去。

结果是，金道英真的很赶时间，回头灌了两杯冰水就走了，还没忘了把地址跟钥匙给李泰容留下。

李泰容就这么坐在床上红着脸发了大半个小时的呆，去浴室时经过全身镜时又被自己胸前的红痕惊的捂住了眼睛。

那边，金道英也完全不好受，他要宰了徐英浩了，吃过饭才得到通知说徐英浩把明天的会提前了，是筹备了很久的一个项目，他必须到场。

但其实又不能全怪徐英浩，一方面是因为投资方的日程更改，另一方面，徐英浩是在这一切发生之前就已经通知他了，然而发展成这个样子还是因为自己的没控制住罢了。

“操！”金道英没想过自己会有这么一天，这什么脱了裤子不能上的垃圾情境啊！还有，光堵车都半个小时了怎么还硬着啊！

会议结束之后，徐英浩提议去东城新开的酒庄办个party，得到多数同意后转身去找金道英，结果只收到他一条短信说随便扯个理由，老子溜了。

李泰容到了附近，金道英看到了饭点就打算先去吃饭。

开车去了附近的商场，把三楼的餐厅逛了一个遍也没有李泰容想吃的，金道英连哄带骗的也没办法，就打算换个地方，结果李泰容不知道看见了什么，突然兴奋了起来，钻进了拐角那家面包店。

金道英叹了口气，有点认命自己今天老父亲的身份，进去的时候李泰容已经跟导购讲聊起来了，他凑过去听了一下，什么百香果味的慕斯真的超好吃，之前在北京吃的半熟芝士真的人间美味，完全插不进去话，就看着李泰容各种甜品面包拿了满满一盘。

原来爱吃甜品啊，金道英心想，肉眼可见的李泰容整个人都生动了起来，在一边手舞足蹈的不知道试吃到了什么合她心意的点心。

那怎么还这么瘦呢？肯定是因为不好好吃饭吧，不过胸真的很大，屁股也大，还弹，手感很好，这么想着就不自觉开始打量李泰容了，个子没有很矮，但是因为瘦显得整个人小小一只。今天晚上穿了件白t配了蓝色牛仔裤，显出漂亮的腿部曲线和饱满的臀部，上身倒看不出来什么，不过金道英已经亲身感受过了，现在就这么看着也脑补的起了点反应。

金道英真不是个色胚。

但现在他自己也有点怀疑了，又不是没见过女的，平时生活应酬也好难免会碰上对他有点意思的，又或者他看了也觉得算得上尤物的女人。可从没这么按捺不住过。

李泰容挑了半天终于选好了，被金道英抢先一步递出卡结了账。李泰容有点慌张，被金道英察觉出来，捏了捏她的手，自然的搂过她的腰。

“买了你想吃的，那现在去吃我想吃的吧？”  
金道英提了一手的甜品盒子，另一只手放在李泰容的腰侧，低着头问她。  
“哦....”李泰容还能说什么，紧张的手都不知道往哪里放。

晚餐去了家江浙菜，李泰容显然没什么兴趣，一直盯着被金道英放起来的甜品不好好吃饭，金道英连哄带骗的才喂她吃了小半碗饭，然后就说什么都不肯吃了。连带着小性子也起来了，撒着娇说求你了，求求你，我就吃一个马芬蛋糕嘛。

金道英之前的几任女朋友少有这样带着小孩脾气的，大多都行为端庄，举止优雅。  
后来见了徐英浩跟李永钦的交往模式很是不屑，嘲讽着说，这是女朋友啊还是女儿啊。一看见他们俩干什么要抱抱举高高的事情，就立马叹着气走开。如今碰上李泰容才知道什么叫乐在其中。

他看李泰容紧张的时候滴溜溜的转眼睛打量附近觉得有趣，现在放松下来不自觉噘着嘴缠着要吃蛋糕的样子也有趣。

还是绷不住，金道英破了功，把马芬盒子给她递过去，说今天只能吃这一个。

李泰容才不管你那些，笑嘻嘻的接过盒子，吐着舌头拆蛋糕去了。

一顿饭下来，两个人关系舒服了很多，李泰容也没那么拘谨了，加上金道英给她买了个冰淇淋，乖的不像样子，说要去逛街也就去了。

正是饭点，人都聚集在餐厅这边排号，购物的楼层就清闲的很了，金道英问李泰容有没有什么想要的，她舔了一口甜筒，看了下右手边tiffany&co的标志性蓝绿色的装置墙面，又看了下环形隔着环形走道对面coach带点金属光泽的logo，再看了下明亮玻璃柜门里站了五六个导购员的burberry，摇了摇头，又立刻反悔的点了点头：“再加一个葡挞行么？”

当然不行！  
金道英完全没商量的把甜品袋子往身后藏了藏。

等到了金道英家时，他已经提了满手的零食，李泰容倒是不太认生的笑嘻嘻的帮他开了门，被金道英一把按在了光滑的红木门板上。

被遗忘在门口的零食袋，还有几包因为重力跳脱了出去，散落在地板上，被脱落下大半的牛仔裤遮住了女孩一只纤细白嫩的脚踝，而另一只被金道英霸道的抬起缠在了自己腰间，李泰容上半身被脱的干干净净，一对饱满挺拔的乳房被她有些不好意思的用小臂护住。金道英迫不及待的跟她接吻，情欲像山雨一样气势汹汹的涌了上来，他终于可以尽情的蹂躏那柔软带着奶香的硕大乳房，李泰容有些不受控制的往下滑，呻吟着捏着金道英的耳垂，太爽了，李泰容想着，她不知道有多久没被人玩弄过奶头了，我好爱他，这样就够了，她心想，这样就够我爱他了。

有过中午的铺垫，两个人进展快了许多，不扭捏的上了全垒。金道英掐住她纤细的腰，一下一下结结实实的顶了进去，李泰容迷离的看着被情欲浸透的金道英，不自主的就想到之后都可以跟他继续上床就好了，什么玩具她都不需要了，他在就好了，我想要的时候他就在，就可以跟我一起做爱。

金道英一只手扶住李泰容缠在自己腰间那侧的大腿，按压揉捏着有弹性的臀部，另一只则有技巧的玩弄着她粉红色的乳头，他下半身快速耸动着，阴毛跟李泰容的纠缠在一起，黑红的饱满的囊袋随着抽插重重的拍打在入口出，内里也开始有了咕咕唧唧液体挤压的声音。

李泰容比金道英想象的安静了许多，除了压制的喘息声，只时不时的难耐着咬着嘴唇发出几声勾人的呻吟，她注视着金道英的眼睛，像是徘徊在下一秒就会失去理智的边缘，含情脉脉又或者说欲求不满的娇嗔的看着金道英，像是在做什么性爱体验，一旦有任何不满意的角度或力道都要立刻通过眼神传达出去。  
金道英被她盯得血气上涌，低头含住那鲜红的泛着水光的嘴唇，勾着她吸吮她，直到她发麻发累，到连嘴巴都合不上，口水都含不住才好。

李泰容被压着泄了一次，有些疲惫的被拉着坐在了金道英精瘦分明的腹部，她大口喘着气，意志还没完全回笼，金道英任凭她恢复元气也不催她，继续把玩哪怕是对他这样手本就大了常人许多却还是无法完全把握住的珍宝——像是有着自主意识的，滑腻柔软香甜可口的那对乳房。

李泰容被他玩弄的趴了下去，那对天赐的珍宝就这样直接贴在了金道英精瘦结实的胸肌上，刺激的他一震，金道英按住李泰容的背，想让这样的快感留的更久些，李泰容不太舒服的挣扎，连带着抖动着的胸部让金道英完全勃起了。

他鼓励着李泰容用骑行的姿势一点一点把自己狰狞的粗大黑紫的肉棒吃了进去，接着等不及的掐着李泰容的腰让她坐了下去，李泰容猝不及防的被插到了底，没控制住的发出一声细碎黏腻的呻吟，她食髓之味的开始自己上下摆动，随着一次次的插入开始发出有节奏的叫声，  
“嗯.......啊...啊.....啊...”  
金道英也有些克制不住，李泰容比他想象的更有天赋，很快掌握了技巧，上下骑的飞快，每次都结实的很，还知道自己收缩内壁，逼得金道英烧红了眼。  
他勾着李泰容来跟他接吻，乳头似有似无的滑过金道英的胸口，惹得他心里发痒，结果李泰容像是发现了一样，更故意的放低身子，抓住自己的乳房在金道英的胸前撩拨，时不时地来个意外碰撞，果不其然激出了他的呻吟。金道英看她得逞，抓住她的腰，用力向上顶，顶软了李泰容的身子，不放松的继续开始向上操她，李泰容嗯嗯啊啊的叫的更爽，闭着眼睛享受，掌握了节奏之后开始配合着金道英在他朝上顶的时候用力坐下去，两个人也真是难得的默契，李泰容很快在疯狂抽插中尖叫着高潮了，金道英把她扑倒后，啃咬着她的乳房，也射了进去。


End file.
